


Part and Parcel

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley's Gender Feels, Cunnilingus, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Aziraphale catches Crowley off guard.





	Part and Parcel

They'd been at this for a while. Not as long as one might think, not as long as Crowley would have liked, but they were several weeks into the thing they were doing, the relationship they'd settled into after the End, which was hitting several kinds of love, with the definite inclusion of eros.

Crowley was largely the one who initiated their sexual exploits; this is not because Aziraphale didn't want to have sex or needed to be talked into it. Aziraphale was a combination of unfailingly polite and a little oblivious that meant it really didn't occur to him that he just could up and ask for sex. He was almost always delighted when Crowley made overtures, and Crowley had decided he could live with that.

Crucially for what would come next, doing the asking gave Crowley a chance to prepare before these encounters, so he could have his corporeal form ready for Aziraphale. He knew what Aziraphale liked and was happy to whip it out, so this was a feature, not a bug.

And then it didn't go that way.

They'd been spending a quiet night in at Crowley's place, where Crowley watched Aziraphale eat a whole pizza and then turned on something on Netflix neither of them cared much about. When Crowley stood up, about to make noises about opening another bottle of wine, Aziraphale crowded him up against the wall in the politest way possible, taking Crowley's hands in his as he kissed Crowley very thoroughly.

"Why, angel," Crowley said, when they parted. "I didn't know you cared."

Aziraphale sighed, but in an affectionate way. "Come along," he said, pulling Crowley into the bedroom, where he kissed Crowley again, this time without a wall but with considerably more pulling clothes off. It was just a little too slow for Crowley's tastes, so he miracled the whole thing away, Aziraphale's clothes landing in a neat pile as Crowley's disappeared into the aether.

Aziraphale just stared at him for a moment, and not at his face.

"Something wrong?" Crowley asked, frowning.

"You, ah, that is," Aziraphale stammered.

Crowley looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, this is my usual summer look," he said, indicating his cunt. "Never liked being blank down there, but there's a reason people say 'hot as balls.'"

"Do they say that?" Aziraphale said, frowning, and Crowley shrugged. "I just, er, I-"

"Right," Crowley said, getting it.

Angels didn't have sexualities; they didn't really even have genders, unless "angel" was itself a gender. All of it got wobbly when you could change your presentation or your personal areas, independently of each other and in the space of a thought, into anything you could dream up. It was more or less the same for demons, who were more or less angels physiologically. They were just less uptight about it.

Somehow, despite all this, Aziraphale managed to be just as gay as blazes. It was really kind of impressive.

"Give me two shakes, and I'll make you something that's more to your taste," Crowley said.

Aziraphale grabbed his wrist. "I would never make you change to please me," he said earnestly. "I want you no matter what. I just don't know what to do with-" he made a vague gesture at Crowley's body- "all this, physically speaking."

"Should I show you?" Crowley asked; he'd sort of meant it as a goad, but it didn't come out that way, instead sounding too genuine.

Aziraphale looked surprised. "I would like that very much," he said, which was not what Crowley expected.

Crowley kissed him hard and then hopped on the bed, not wanting the opportunity to go to waste. He grabbed some of the pillows and put them behind his back, enough to prop himself up comfortably. "I'm going to take the anatomy lesson as read."

"I am familiar with the general morphology, yes," Aziraphale said. He knelt in front of Crowley, a little ways away, like he was trying to keep a respectful distance.

Crowley spread his legs, planting one foot on the bed by Aziraphale's knee. "You're not going to see very well from over there," he said, running the other up Aziraphale's thigh.

"Yes, well," Aziraphale said, but he did move closer.

Crowley put a hand on his mound, his fingers sliding downwards; he used two to spread himself open, giving Aziraphale a good look. Look he did; it seemed like Aziraphale's eyes were glued to him. Crowley liked to think he had a nice cunt, perfectly inviting, and Aziraphale was bearing that out currently. It was always nice to be appreciated.

He got his other hand in on it, rubbing his clit with small, firm circles. This could have been awkward, but Crowley just felt alive. Something about Aziraphale's face reminded him of how Aziraphale had been millennia ago. He looked so soft, so trusting, and it did something to Crowley. It was hard to deal with, like looking into the sun, but one of Crowley's great failings as a demon was how much he liked sunlight.

"Touch me," Crowley said, suddenly needing Aziraphale more than anything.

Aziraphale reached out, but he stopped short. "May I use my mouth instead?"

Crowley's eyebrows went up. "By all means."

Aziraphale leaned in; he didn't look hesitant so much as he looked reverential, like this was a precious thing that he was dealing with, something entrusted to his care. He ran his tongue over Crowley's clit, and Crowley's head went back. It had been so very, very long since someone ate him out, and he remembered with every pass of Aziraphale's tongue how much he loved it.

Crowley had expected Aziraphale to be delicate about this, standoffish, for a number of reasons, but that wasn't what happened. It wasn't long before Aziraphale was licking and sucking to his heart's content, his tongue delving inside Crowley before moving back up to his clit again. It wasn't the most skillful Crowley ever had, but he was doing it with such intent that the effect was the same anyway.

"Do you like doing that for me, angel?" Crowley asked, petting Aziraphale's hair.

Aziraphale lifted his head, looking up at him. "Oh, yes," he said, sounding deeply contented. "You taste wonderful."

Crowley felt a weird sense of relief; he was perfectly willing to manifest his dick for Aziraphale to enjoy, but he hadn't realized until now that he thought of his cunt as intrinsically his in the same way. He'd expected a rejection that never came, and it was freeing, knowing Aziraphale wouldn't let him down.

He relaxed, enjoying the feel of Aziraphale's mouth against him; Aziraphale seemed to be learning, reading him. Crowley guided him gently, a hand on the back of his head to keep him focused, but mostly he let go and let Aziraphale work. He'd keep Aziraphale there for as long as Aziraphale wanted to stay there, and deeply enjoy it the whole time. 

Aziraphale looked up at him again; he looked exquisite like that, his face wet and framed by Crowley's thighs. "I want to make you come," Aziraphale said, intent and genuine, and Crowley wasn't in time to stop the whimper that escaped him.

"Put your fingers in," Crowley said, holding up his hand to demonstrate. "Two of them, and crook them like this. And don't just shove, you've got to slide them up in there."

Aziraphale sighed. "How is it that you're the one who inspired Shakespeare?"

"I contain multitudes," Crowley said. He groaned as Aziraphale followed his instructions, his fingers breaching Crowley carefully and brushing the right spot inside him. "Just like that. Fuck, just a little more."

Aziraphale rocked his fingers in and out, licking above them, and Crowley bit down on a knuckle, trying not to moan. Then he wondered why he was trying to keep it in at all and let his hand fall back to the sheets, letting the sound out.

"Faster," he panted, and Aziraphale did it, his fingers pumping in and out as he sucked on Crowley's clit. Crowley grabbed desperately for the back of Aziraphale's head, his hips bucking up as he came, so good, so intense that he shook.

He slumped against the bed when the aftershocks wore off, pushing Aziraphale gently away, clit too sensitive to let him continue. Crowley sighed. "Either that was beginner's luck, or you're a natural."

Aziraphale looked sort of lost, just kneeling there in front of Crowley, and Crowley pulled him forward, cupping the back of his neck as he pressed their lips together. Aziraphale relaxed a little bit, but Crowley stroked his hair, his ear, his shoulder, trying to ground him.

"What do you want?" Crowley asked, pulling away only slightly.

Aziraphale might have laughed, but it was mostly just an exhale. "I don't even know."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Crowley suggested.

"If you'll let me," Aziraphale said.

"Of course," Crowley said, lying back and taking Aziraphale with him. "When have I not wanted you to fuck me?"

Crowley reached in between them, wrapping his hand around Aziraphale's cock and lining them up. He didn't give Aziraphale any more time to think about it, just urged him forward, and Crowley gasped as Aziraphale sank into of him. He'd forgotten how the stretch of it felt, Aziraphale thick and vital inside of him, and it was delicious.

"Take your fill, angel," Crowley said, putting his arms around Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale seemed on firmer ground with this; he'd fucked Crowley before, and the mechanics weren't so wildly different that his skills wouldn't translate. He rocked into Crowley slowly, taking his time about it, and Crowley hooked a leg around him, wanting to keep him close.

Crowley relaxed into the feeling of it, letting his arms go slack and come to rest above his head, like he was laying himself out for Aziraphale; it felt that way, like he was a feast and Aziraphale was gobbling him up bit by bit. Aziraphale was panting above him, and it reminded Crowley of the first time they'd done this, both of them so gone for it that it seemed like it lasted forever and was over in minutes. 

"Is this alright?" Aziraphale asked breathlessly. 

"Yeah," Crowley said, with a lazy grin. "Bit harder now, I can take it."

Aziraphale did as he was told, and Crowley groaned, pushing up against him. This was all going so much better than Crowley expected; Crowley hadn't expected it to happen at all, so that wasn't hard. Aziraphale seemed so lost and so focused at the same time, like there was nothing to him but pleasing Crowley, nothing beyond Crowley's body. Someone could get used to that kind of attention, especially when it came with Aziraphale moving inside him just right, lighting Crowley up.

Crowley's orgasm slipped up on him so easily; he reached between them, rubbing his clit, just that last little bit he needed to push him over. He moaned when it hit him, his body clenching around Aziraphale's, the feeling of tension and release iterated over and over.

"Crowley," Aziraphale gasped, sounding overcome. Crowley didn't reply, still lost under it, other to pull him down and kiss him, but Aziraphale pulled back. "Do you want me to- inside you?"

"Yes," Crowley gasped; it sounded dirty and like exactly what Crowley wanted. "Do it for me, angel."

Aziraphale hardly lasted another moment; he groaned as he was overtaken, and Crowley could feel him coming, the slickness of it. He felt like he was dripping wet, and right now, it was impossibly sexy. He put his forehead to Aziraphale's, and Aziraphale looked completely ruined, wrecked, in a way that Crowley really enjoyed.

Aziraphale didn't pull out right away; instead they stayed like that, Crowley's hand tracing patterns in Aziraphale's hair as Aziraphale tried to catch his breath. Aziraphale only moved away when he had to, rolling off of Crowley and settling beside him, looking up at the ceiling.

Crowley took stock of himself; he felt sore, but in a good way, the way that gave him pleasant memories when he moved. The wetness between his thighs had passed through being sexy and into just being kind of sticky and itchy, so Crowley waved it away. Otherwise, he felt excellent; someone with a completely different life story than his might say he felt divine.

He turned towards Aziraphale and threw an arm and a leg over him. Crowley had learned quickly that he was the cuddler in the relationship, a thing he would virulently deny if pressed. Left to his own devices, Aziraphale would curl up on his side barely even touching Crowley, which was fucking unforgiveable.

"I almost feel like I should apologize," Aziraphale said, more letting himself be cuddled than cuddling back. 

Crowley gave him a puzzled look. "What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I have grown accustomed to you," Aziraphale said. "Not in a bad way, but you and I know each other. To see something new of you-" He shrugged. "I got overwhelmed."

"Don't worry about it," Crowley said. "It was-" he made a hand motion. "Sweet."

"I didn't think you liked sweet," Aziraphale said.

"I'm expanding my horizons," Crowley said magnanimously.

"There's a bit of that going around," Aziraphale said. "I must confess that I really liked your, um." He blushed, which was really quite a feat. "Quim."

Crowley buried his head in Aziraphale's shoulder, moaning in agony. "For fuck's sake, angel," he said, rethinking six thousand years of choices. "Of all of the words you could possibly have said, in all the languages you know, how was _that_ what you picked?"

"Well, I had to call it something," Aziraphale said defensively.

"Stick with cunt, if you want something old," Crowley said. "Or pussy. Or twat. Or box. Or snatch. Or-"

"Yes, thank you, I think I've got the picture," Aziraphale said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Crowley asked. "Because I can keep going."

"I know," Aziraphale said. He kissed Crowley's hand in apology. "But as long as it's a part of you, I like it."

"You can express your appreciation for my parts as much as you want," Crowley said. "Whichever ones of them you feel appreciative for, that is."

"I appreciate all of you," Aziraphale said, and that was a little more like it, Aziraphale relaxing into the slightly soppy smile he usually had after sex. He turned towards Crowley, participating more fully in the cuddling process. "If you've got any parts I haven't seen, I'm happy to appreciate those as well."

"That's a dangerous thing to say," Crowley said. "I could come to bed with a trunk next."

"What, like a suitcase?" Aziraphale asked.

"No, like an elephant," Crowley said.

Aziraphale got this look on his face like he was doing math and finding the sums deeply unpleasant.

"See? You should never give me free rein," Crowley said.

"I will refrain from doing so," Aziraphale said. "I forget how you can be when you get carte blanche."

"If I didn't have a vivid imagination, the world would be a very different place," Crowley said.

"For me, especially," Aziraphale said.

Crowley yawned without thinking about it. "Sorry," he said, still mid-yawn.

"How can you be tired already?" Aziraphale said.

"What do you mean, 'already'?" Crowley asked.

"You don't even have a refractory period," Aziraphale said. "Think of what you could do."

"I've created a monster," Crowley said. He pulled Aziraphale closer. "But tell me more."


End file.
